Classic Fallout Weapons BETA
all weapons can be found in shops, in the hands of raiders, Enclave troops, Brotherhood members, supermutants, NPCs etc. to install, simply extract the contents of the package using winrar or similar to \fallout3\data, and using fomm or the fallout launcher, activate the .esp IMPORTANT: ---------- this mod REQUIRES Archive Invalidation - Invalidated The ridiculous damage displaying in the pip boy for the pancor and the caws are a KNOWN ISSUE. please note that this is NOT a bug to do with my mod, but a calculation error in the game, to which there is no known fix. the CAWS does EXACTLY the same amount of damage PER SHOT as the standard combat shotgun. added so far: ------------- item codes included, replace 01 with whatever number (in hexadecimal) this mod is in your load order. so if it's the 3rd mod loaded, the code for 14mm ammo would be 0301CCCC. Ammo --------------- 14 mm 0101CCCC .45 cal 0100AE7A 4.7 mm Caseless 0101BF5D HN Needler 01030200 Melee --------------- Cattle Prod 0100154C Wakizashi 01028747 Pistol --------------- 14mm Pistol 0100E3B9 Desert Eagle 0100A7D4 .223 Pistol 01009A7A Needler 0100E3C1 SMG --------------- M3A1 "Grease Gun" 010043F9 Tommy Gun 01000EAA HK P90C 01000EA8 HK G11 01001BF4 HK G11E 01016F88 Rifle --------------- Pipe Rifle 0100E3C4 Red Ryder LE BB gun 0100E3C6 Scoped Hunting Rifle 0100E3C5 Assault Rifle --------------- FN FAL 0100E3C3 XL70E3 0100E3C8 Shotgun --------------- Winchester Widowmaker 0100E3C2 HK CAWS 01000EA7 Pancor Jackhammer 01003D4F Machine Gun --------------- M60 Machine Gun 0100E3B8 Light Support Weapon 0100E3B7 Bozar 0100B528 Vindicator Minigun 01022374 Energy Weapons --------------- Wattz Laser Pistol 0102CA0A YK32 Pulse Pistol 01033DF0 YK42B Pulse Rifle 01028DF7 Wattz Laser Rifle 0102CA0B Winchester P94 0102CA0C Grenade --------------- Rock 01000EA6 Molotov Cocktail 0101C60F Flare 01021604 Throwing Knife 01021CBD ----------------------------------------------------------- please PM me at www.fallout3nexus.com if you would like to take part in the project. if you have made a skin, PLEASE send it to me asap. Full Credit will of course be given to contributors. ----------------------------------------------------------- ******* Credits --------- Texture Artists ------------------------------------------- Linkesauge Macintroll MaxHardman Tanya Lilith (i'd list who did what, but i've lost track of who's textures got used for what) Original Model Authors ------------------------------------------- joefoxx082 for the 14mm pistol and wattz laser weapons FalloutRaven for the bozar Pete and Milenia for the FN FAL jason casrez for greaser Dan for the thompson Short_Fuse and Kimono for the P90 The Wastes mod team for the G11 uncanny valley for the molotovs Drop_Dead for the XL70 Psycho Chicken for the Light Support Weapon jaysus for the wakizashi DaiShiHUN for the pulse rifle and P94 plasma rifle voiddweller for the pulse pistol Contributors/supporters ------------------------------------------- Linkesauge for his constant and consistent advice/testing BaDkaRmA158Th for his incredible help and support CrazyAce for much advice and many sounds Vash for the Desert Eagle/fn fal Pelinor for the reticles Zenball for fixing up my description icons ******* Changelog: 022: This is it, the big one folks. reload animations. they took me forever and a day, but they're here. the first person versions are a little sketchy, you can't quite see what's going on. i'll fix this for next release. now with high quality, high resolution textures. i've lowered the prices of all of the weapons. i'm fairly happy with the durability of the weapons. wattz weapons and the p94 set off gas traps now. vindicator miniguns will now only show up on super mutant masters and should only have a 1 in 4 chance of carrying them, also this should only occur above level 15. i've removed 7.62 mm and .223 ammo types instead using the vanilla .308 and 5.56 types respectively. fixed up the firing animations so the recoil will actually sync with the weapons fire. played with xl70 and LSW a bit to orient it a little better. drum on tommy gun refined cattle prod now has concussion effect instead of paralysis effect. 021: pancor redone caws redone .223 redone bozar redone tommy gun redone unique/upgraded weapons added (only available in test cell right now) weapon prices fixed flare continues to perplex me, but can be thrown again (i'm really surprised how much feedback i recieved about the flare no longer being affected by gravity, considering the flare itself never really worked or did anything and was useless as a weapon) 020: Pipe Rifle added YK32 Pulse Pistol added Red Ryder LE BB Gun added Max Hardman's textures included description icons added tommy gun levelled list altered 019: needler pistol added update for bozar model, texture and sound updated pancor model glow map added to .223 pistol FN FAL swapped to l1a1 scoped hunting rifle re-added fixed up stupid stuff i did to p94 fixed tommygun multiple drops fixed vats problems on some guns added specular to normal maps think i fixed texture problems maybe i hope 018: Wattz Laser Weapons added P94 Plasma gun added prod fixed good some texture tweaks Vindicator ammo corrected played around with sounds 017: wakizashi added pulse rifle added new skin for pancor, caws and cattle prod. cattle prod now paralyzes target for 5 seconds. the effect, while somewhat unrealistic, makes me lol every time, so it's staying that way for now. increased merchant supplies of ammo fixed vindicator animation and ammo type scoped hunting rifle removed, .nif was causing issues 016: Vindicator Minigun Added Scoped Hunting Rifle added fixed tommy gun issue i hope (texture was sized wrongly) played with some other stuff, can't remember/too minor to list still losing time on the damn flare